smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Odyssey: Into the super-verse
Now In production Sorry for the clickbait I’m basically working on my notes app on my iPhone 5 I’ll give you the soundtrack here https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqcDaYRZVUGYCnx0qlXzXgHIZ11qDC1V0 Mario: Sorry everyone we’re not quite ready for you yet come back next summer Luigi: Hey Bro couldn’t we tell them a little bit about the miniseries we’re making? Mario: Miniseries? I thought we finished up Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video! Miles Morales: Its full version isn’t coming until Christmas Eve! Mario: What’s This about this new miniseries? Luigi: A new miniseries created especially for you! Look for this bold adventure Coming from Columbia pictures Next May: It’s the two and only Mario and Luigi in their first multiversal adventure: Super Mario Odyssey: Into The Super-Verse Starring none other than Mario and Luigi Mario: Luigi and I are the stars not the other guys because Logan’s retiring in my timeline 2022 the year I got Revenge! Luigi: Since This is present day Mushroom Kingdom hearts is coming 2019 and into the super-verse will be this summer Mario: The stars we gotta get to work! Luigi: Bye folks see you soon! Super Mario Odyssey Into The Super-Verse May 2019 (2022) Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Late 2019 (2022) Great animated entertainment coming to YouTube in 2019 (2022) from Columbia pictures Mario: And another thing both of them will be on Netflix you got that? don’t screw It up folks here’s a list for the worlds for into the super-verse for collaborating the stuff you need 1: Spy 2: Comedy horror 3: An indie video game 4: A comic franchise 5: A company 6: A BBC series 7: A book author 8: 10 Dreamworks Netflix Shows 9: An animated sci fi series 11: A Hasbro Franchise 12: An animated series that everyone forgot existed 13: A Netflix animated series 14: A DIC Franchise 15: A 90s movie 16: A Dinosaur franchise 17: An anime 18: A Netflix anime 19: A LEGO franchise 20: An old animated franchise 21: A Ninja franchise 22: A franchise from deviantart 23: Another comic franchise 24: Another Anime (Again) 25: Something from Cartoon Network 26: 2010 Series 27: 2018 anime 28: A franchise from Adult swim 29: An 80s franchise 30: A 60s franchise 31: A fighter game 32: A video game 33: A 70s franchise 34-35: 2 LEGO Movies Of choice 36: An alternate universe of a Franchise 37: A 90s franchise 38: A spinoff 39: A Nickelodeon franchise 40: Something from Top cow On thanksgiving 2021 we found the Results Austin powers Beetlejuice The Animated Series Cuphead DC Comics Disney (Disney Princesses, Club penguin, Star Vs the forces of evil, House Of mouse, Big city greens, Wreck It Ralph, Wander over yonder, Lilo & Stitch, Ducktales and Amphibia) Dr. Seuss Dreamworks X Netflix (I Came up with a name like this) (Harvey street kids, She-Ra and the princesses of power, Turbo, Dragons, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Mr Peabody and Sherman, Trollhunters, Captain Underpants, Home and The Croods) Final space Hanazuki: full of treasures Hi hi puffy AmiYumi Hilda Inspector gadget Jumanji Jurassic world Kill La Kill Little witch academia Legend of chima Looney tunes Ninjago Marilyn Marvel comics Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid OK K.O! Let’s be heroes Panty and stocking with garterbelt Pop team epic Rick and morty Rise of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Scooby doo Skullgirls Skylanders The A-Team The LEGO Movie The LEGO Batman Movie The loud house (BRSstarJV’s Neu House) The powerpuff girls (Original) Unikitty! Welcome to the Wayne Witchblade Category:Mario Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Peach Episodes